


A Different 'Day' Altogether

by Choosing_Sarah



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choosing_Sarah/pseuds/Choosing_Sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small changes on Colonial Day (Season 1) have Commander Adama seeing something altogether different when he looks at Starbuck and Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different 'Day' Altogether

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Battlestar Galactica characters or stories (etc). No infringement is intended and no profit is made.

"Commander, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Gaeta nonetheless barges into Adama’s conversation with President Roslin, “but Colonel Tigh said this should be brought to your attention right away,” the lieutenant concludes and hands him a paper message.  
  
Adama opens it immediately and sighs.  
  
“Bad news?” Roslin inquires.  
  
“No,” Adama folds the message back up, ready to tan the hides of the marines who somehow thought bringing a hooker with an unverifiable identity onboard Galactica was a good idea at any point in time, let alone on Colonial Day. “Just a discipline issue that requires attention.” Saul can’t leave the bridge in order to dress down the marines directly. That leaves the matter to Bill.  
  
“Do you have to leave then?” Roslin gives a half smile of regret, and Bill realizes that she genuinely wishes to continue their conversation.  
  
“Well—” Adama tilts his head. Lee would certainly be able to handle this situation on his own, and he’ll need the practice for when it’s his turn. He’s about to order Gaeta to deliver the paper to Lee with orders to deal with the marines, but in the span between one breath and the next, Bill suddenly hears the President say:  
  
“Mr. Gaeta, are you alright?” She looks up at him from where she’s sitting down. “You look as though you’re hurt,” Roslin says it as a statement, but it’s more of a question.  
  
“I’m alright, Madam President,” Lieutenant Gaeta addresses her directly, and guiltily Bill just realizes that the young man’s been holding his hip. “Just a small run in with a doorknob,” the young lieutenant blushes with embarrassment.  
  
“Oh, I see. You must have been rushing to get over here,” Roslin offers mild but honest sympathy. “Take a seat, please.”  
  
Despite the way the Commander and the President have been cooperating lately, Bill still feels a surge of power and relief when Gaeta looks to him for confirmation before accepting the President’s offer. As Gaeta sits, Bill finally sees the dance floor, his eyes finding his son right away without even realizing he was looking for him. It takes Bill several long seconds to identify the woman in his arms as Starbuck. Both his son and Kara are smiling hugely at one another. Lee keeps running his hand up Kara’s back as though indecisive if he should stay on the proper location of her lower back, just atop her clothes, or venture higher to naked skin. Kara’s hands keep gliding up above Lee’s collar. He blushes every time she runs her fingers through his hair, and Bill knows instinctively that’s why she’s doing it. Bill had never seen Zak with Kara. He wonders if they would have fit together as well as Lee and Kara do.  
  
“Yes,” Bill speaks without taking his eyes from his son’s smiling face. “I’m afraid I have to get back to the Galactica.” He turns his eyes back to Roslin. “Thank you for the lovely evening. I only wish it could have lasted longer,” he says sincerely.  
  
Laura Roslin smiles back at him. “Me, too,” she says, her eyes twinkling. “Perhaps another time.”  
  
Bill nods and takes one of her hands in both of his. He walks away, pausing at the doorway long enough to see Lee’s shyest smile skitter across Kara’s cheek to whisper in her ear. When Lee pulls back enough, Bill can see Kara’s own gentle grin. She leans closer to Lee and kisses him with it. The kiss continues, but Bill watches just long enough to see Lee’s hands settle—finally, decisively—on the bare skin above Kara’s blue dress. Then Bill turns and leaves before he’s discovered lingering in the wide doorway.  
  
END


End file.
